


I like my donuts with jam in the middle

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Butt Plugs, Choking, Creampie, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Jaehyun fucks Doyoung while the english version of Make a Wish is playing.That's it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	I like my donuts with jam in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~ I'm back with my 3rd smut owo I don't know what this is, honestly lmao forgive me if it's not that good, since I'm trying my best to improve writing smut uwu 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed. Grammatical errors and typos are expected.

Jaehyun doesn't hide the fact that he likes the english version of Make A Wish. In fact, he even recommended it to his fans. There's just something more in that version. More intimate? More _sexual_ perhaps?

"Jae!" A high pitched moan snapped him out of his reverie. He looked down, seeing the love of his life, red faced and looking debauched. 

Doyoung had tears in his eyes, his nails scratching down on the younger's back as he continued to feel the pleasure, the love, that Jaehyun kept on giving. 

Jaehyun slowed down, his hips coming into a halt. He brushed some of the older man's fringe away from his face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Keep moving." Doyoung whined, fucking back against Jaehyun's thighs. Jaehyun complied, snapping his hips faster. 

"Oh!" Doyoung squealed, his prostate getting hit spot on by Jaehyun. He could feel his eyes roll back in pleasure. "I-I'm coming!" 

Doyoung arched his back as his cock spurted white come on his toned stomach. ' _Shit_.' Jaehyun thought, rapidly chasing his orgasm. ' _That's hot_.' 

He grunted as he spilled his load inside Doyoung, slumping against the man under him. He could feel Doyoung pant and stroke his hair.

"Woojae, it's sticky."

Jaehyun pulled out, entranced by his cum spilling out of Doyoung's pink rim. Suddenly he remembered one of the lyrics of the english version of their song.

_'I like my donuts with jam in the middle'_

Doyoung tapped his boyfriend's cheek. "Woojae? Are you okay?"

Jaehyun blinked, trying to focus on Doyoung but he felt his dick twitch with interest once more. With puppy eyes, he buttered up to the older man who was now frowning in worry. "One more round? Please, Doie?"

"Are you fucking serious?!"

\---

"You've been listening to that song a lot, Jae." Yuta nodded down at his phone where it was clearly displaying the song he was playing. "You like your song that much? Damn, Jae."

Jaehyun stopped playing the music, plucking off his airpods from his ears. "Fuck off, hyung." 

"Wow, your wish didn't get granted?" Johnny sat down beside Yuta, both were laughing at him. "Haha very funny."

"Want to hear a fact about that though?" The oldest opened his can of soda. "I heard that our producer wrote that song for his wife."

"That sexual song?"

"Yeah. So, you know what to do with it now."

"Do what?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrows whose faces plastered with mischief. 

"Pound Doyoung's brains out while listening to that song."

' _Fuck_.' 

Great, now Jaehyun has visions about him fucking his boyfriend while listening to the english version of Make a Wish. 

Is it disgusting that he's getting turned on by that thought? Maybe. Is he thinking of doing it? Yes. Does he have the courage to tell Doyoung that? Nope. 

' _Oh God, what if hyungie thinks I'm weird?'_

"Imagine his face while you do it Jae." Yuta whispered in his ear like a devil. "Yeah, isn't it hot Jae?" Johnny leaned it to his other ear. He could feel his ears redden with embarrassment because he is thinking about it.

"Uh? Are you guys playing some weird shit again or something?" Taeyong and Taeil walked into the living room with various shopping bags.

"You both kind of look like demons whispering into Jae's ears." Taeil chirped as he placed the bags down. 

' _They are demons.'_

"Psst." Yuta nudged his shoulder, and he shrugged his hand off harshly. "What?!" 

"I think you need to go and find Doie." 

Johnny nodded beside him, inconspicuously glancing at his crotch, "Yep. Take care of your problem, Jae. Good luck!"

\---

_I can do this all night_

_Back it up, back it up (Yeah)_

_Yеah, girl, you just my type (Woo)_

_We should match it up, match it up (We should)_

Mark bopped his head to the music causing some milk to spill from the sides of his mouth. Jaehyun grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"Shut up, hyung." Mark retorted, slurping the milk from his now empty bowl. "By the way, can I tell you something personal?" 

Jaehyun hummed.

"Did you know, I fucked Hyuck last week while listening to Baby Don't Like It?" 

Jaehyun choked on air, his head whipping to the smirking boy. "What the fuck?! TMI bro!" 

"Look, I just want to tell you that it's hot to fuck with our songs playing on the background." The younger man turned his back on him as he washed the bowl. 

"Why are you encouraging me? Did Johnny tell you?" 

Mark was silent. 

"Mark."

"Uh, kind of? Indirectly, I mean."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he told Hyuck and Hyuck told me."

Jaehyun wanted to slam his head on the table so bad. Why is this happening to him? 

"Do what you have to do, hyung." 

At that moment, Doyoung walked to their kitchen, placing a bag of food on the table. "Taeyong hyung sent me to bring you food here."

The black haired man walked over to his boyfriend and sat on his lap. "Are you okay, Jae? Why are you so red?" He cupped his cheeks gently. 

From behind his gorgeous boyfriend, he could see Mark laugh at him and steal a container from the bag. 

"Gonna go check lyrics, thanks for the food hyung!"

"Don't eat too fast!" Doyoung called after Mark as the younger left. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't find it weird?"

Doyoung stared at him worriedly. "Of course." 

"Well." He cleared his throat several times. "I kinda want us to fuck while listening to the english version of Make a Wish." 

Doyoung's reaction looked like he grew three heads. It made Jaehyun want the ground to open up and swallow him whole. ' _He's gonna think I'm weird now. He's gonna break up with me.'_

While Jaehyun was having a mental breakdown, Doyounh was just sitting still on his lap. "Hyung? Are you mad? Do you want to break up with me? Hyung—"

"Okay." 

His eyes were wide with a hint of mischievousness. Then his lips curled up in a smirk. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun felt scared. 

It feels different. Like a demon suddenly possessed his lovely boyfriend. 

"I agree, Jae." 

Jaehyun's dick twitched inside his pants.

' _Shit_.' 

\---

With the last week of filming of Resonance, it was only understandable that the couple had been busy. They've been taking out their frustrations between hidden handjobs and quick blowjobs.

It was especially taking a toll on Jaehyun as he was 'Doyoung deprived', but his members would tell him otherwise.

_("You think you're deprived? What about me?!" Johnny slapped his friend's shoulder. "Taeil hasn't even given me a blowjob! Or a handjob! He was all over Winwin! Winwin this, Winwin that!"_

_"Me too." Mark lamented, "Yangyang and Sungchan got all Hyuckie's attention right now."_

_Then they all turned to Taeyong who was sitting besides them. "What about you? Were you deprived too?"_

_"Nah. Ten and I have been having sex everywhere."_

_"Ewww!")_

"Jaehyun." His manager tapped him in the back. "Doyoung's looking for you. He's in the dressing room, I think."

Jaehyun's eyes lit up, thinking maybe his boyfriend wanted a quick make out session. "Okay, thanks hyung."

He quickly beelined towards their dressing room. 'It's empty.' he mused as he entered the space. "Hyung?" He called out. "Doie?"

"Nghh!" A moan pierced throughout the empty room, making the pink haired man freeze. ' _No way._ ' he was giddy, excitement evident in his face (and in his pants too). 

He made his way to the closet door and opened it. He gasped at what he saw. 

"Bro! What the fuck!" Johnny covered Taeil's naked bottom with his jacket. Jaehyun immediately shut his eyes, traumatized. 

"I thought you were Doyoung!"

"He's at the back of the mv set, idiot!"

"Not my fault! Manager hyung said he was here."

"He let us have this room! Now get out before I smash your face."

Jaehyun dashed off, locking the door so that no one could experience the traumatizing event. He went to the back of the music video set. 

It was dark, and mostly empty save for the few staff who kept running back and forth with props. "Doie??" 

"In here, Woojae." Doyoung's head popped out from behind a big wall prop. "Come here quick." 

When he got in front of Doyoung, he was slammed into the wall. A pair of lips engulfing his and a tongue making its way inside his mouth. 

His hands slid down to the other's butt, groping it tightly. Doyoung groaned, tugging his head back. "Woojae… please." He whined.

"Fuck, hyung. What's gotten into you?" He groaned, sucking lightly on Doyoung's neck. He wants to leave a mark, but he knows he can't and Doyoung will definitely kill him. 

"I just…. ah! Got horny." The older man whined, grinding his crotch on Jaehyun's thick thighs. 

"You’re unbelievable, Doie.” Jaehyun whispered, extremely turned on at the thought of having sex in public with his boyfriend. "So fucking filthy."

His free hand moves from the covered ass, slipping inside as his fingers pinched the firm cheek, all while trailing kisses down the column of Doyoung’s throat.

He swipes his forefinger against Doyoung's rim, and he stopped, feeling the toy that was inside his boyfriend. "Fuck. You have a plug inside you?"

"Y-yes." Doyoung's voice cracked as the younger man tugged the plug lightly. "Since when?"

"T-this ah! This morning. After ngggh I took a shower." 

"That long? Holy shit." He opened the older man's shirt, kneeling down and sucking hickeys in his boyfriend's stomach. "You're so good for me, hyungie. So good for Woojae." 

He pulled the plug out before slamming it back in. The reaction is immediate—Doyoung’s back arches with a wanton moan, squirming in Jaehyun's grip as the younger slammed the plug in and out of his ass in a fast pace. Doyounh squirmed against the wall to unbutton his dress shirt.

He reached up to tug at his boyfriend's hair, Jaehyun's head tipping back with a sharp gasp as the latter busied himself with marking Doyoung's inner thighs. A place that only Jaehyun can see.

“I've been thinking about you hnggg—” Doyoung's eyes rolled back in his head, chest heaving with ragged breaths as Jaehyun took the plug of his ass. “I played with myself while thinking of you, of your cock.” Another broken moan came out of him as Jaehyun licked around his already wet rim. 

He leaned against the wall for support, his breath hitching when he caught sight of Sungchan playing around with the members far away from them not to see the lewd act but still quite visible if the members came closer.

“Hyungie,” Jaehyun choked out, it felt so dirty that his mind was not functioning properly.. “Baby—” the wet muscle finally made its way inside him, licking the walls, saliva dripping from his lips. 

Doyoung tightened his grip on Jaehyun's hair, pulling him up for a wet kiss, their teeth clashing and tongue playing with each other. "I want your cock Woojae.” He finished unzipping Jaehyun's pants, his hand reaching inside and his fingers tracing along the hard length of his dick. “I want you to wreck me here. In front of others.”

A growl that ripped through Jaehyun’s chest was so animalistic that it even surprised himself, moving quickly to slam to push Doyoung on his knees, gripping his hair so tight that it feels like it's going to be ripped off his head. 

“Pants,” Doyoung hissed, hiding his face in his arms. “Take them off, Woojae.”

"Your wish is my command, love.” Jaehyun pressed a kiss on the older man's now naked shoulder, leaning back for a second to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, wasting no time before crawling back to his boyfriend.

“I have no lube." Jaehyun informed his boyfriend, a bit disappointed. "Want me to blow you?" Jaehyun shook his head, spitting on his hand to stroke his dick. "No time. Wanna get inside you."

With shaking hands, Doyoung pointed at his pants which were now bundled at his feet. The pink haired man scrambled to take out the packet of lube, ripping it open using his teeth and smearing it on his dick. He positioned himself behind Doyoung, preparing to slide inside the tight heat. 

In that exact moment, a loud song played on the speakers, the familiar whistling echoing throughout the whole mv set. Cheers and loud exclaims of excitement of their members were also heard. 

_See you looking right here, don't hesitate (Yeah)_

_Fully booked up for you, I squeeze in a date (Yeah)_

_Girl, you got me excited, I wanna play (Ooh)_

_It’s like I been at sea, the way I been on a wave_

"Holy fuck." Jaehyun groaned as he pushed inside, the walls clenching tightly on his dick. His head was spinning, his mind clouded with lust. "Did you plan this? Why are they playing it?"

Doyoung answered with a high pitched moan, his hand clamping on his mouth to muffle the lew sounds he emitted. "I ugh- Yes! Asked them to p-play it ah!" 

"You're so slutty, huh? Woojae's little slut?" Jaehyun growled, his hands finding its way to Doyoung's neck. "Y-yes ah! I'm Woojae's slut!" 

Jaehyun squeezed the neck gently, hard enough to cut off the air on his lungs, but not enough to leave a mark. The older man tapped his hands, a sign for him to let go.

Tears were gathering at his eyes at how hard Jaehyun was snapping his hips against his, scrambling to grip at Jaehyun’s biceps with a repeated mantra of “Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, there!” falling from his parted lips. 

Jaehyun stopped for a moment, turning the older man on his back, lifting the long slender legs on his shoulders, pushing him down on the floor as finally he picked up the pace, rough and brutal from the get go, every thrust causing Doyoung to claw at the floor.

Doyoung let out whimpers muffled into his hands as he let Jaehyun wreck him in public. He loves it, so so so much. "H-harder! Nggggh Jae!"

_Ooh, you should make a wish_

_I’ll, I’ll give you anything (Haha), make a wish_

_Let me do it for you_

The song just egged Jaehyun further, thrusting relentlessly into Doyoung as he chases his own release. He spread Doyoung legs further apart, he knew his knees are red by now, but he doesn't care. Especially at how the older man looked so wrecked under him.

His chest was red and littered with bite marks. His carefully styled hair a while ago was now splayed like a halo, his tiny waist trembling with pleasure.

"You look so beautiful underneath me hyung." Doyoung preened at the praise, nodding in agreement. "You like this don't you, hyungie? You want to get caught hmm?"

Doyoung let out a broken sob at the next thrust, and a choked-off, “Woojae!” at the one after that, hitting Doyoung's prostate dead on each and every time from then on.

He can feel himself getting close, feels the white-hot coil in his gut burn hotter, tightening almost painfully at the prospect of release, and Jaehyun goes even harder, pulling Doyoung's body back to his with every snap of his hips.

"Hey! Where's Jaehyun and Doyoung?" They heard Taeyong asked the members. Jaehyun slowly stopped thrusting, his heart beating rapidly on his chest. 

' _What if we get caught? Fuck_.'

"Why did you stop?" Doyoung whined, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. He was incoherent, he doesn't know what was going on. He wanted Jaehyun to move. He _needed_ it. "Jae—"

Jaehyun clamped his hand over Doyoung's mouth as he heard footsteps nearing them. The sound became louder and louder. 

"Shh. They're near here."

"Doie? Jae? Hello?" 

Taeyong was only a few feet away from them now, hidden by various props. Jaehyun's breath hitched as their leader stepped closer.

"Yongie!" He heard Johnny call out to the small man, "Jae texted me and he said that he and Doyoung ate somewhere."

"Oh? Really?" The footsteps slowly faded away. "Why didn't they tell me? I wanted coffee." 

Jaehyun mentally thanked his friend for saving him, because while getting caught seems hot, the consequences that they may face could be severe. 

“I’m close,” Doyoung whimpered from underneath him. He didn't know that he was unconsciously moving his hips. "Move Jae." 

Jaehyun grunted as he pistoned harder, "It feel so good fuck—wanna feel you come inside me. Wanna feel you fucking me for days, Jae! please.”

_It's your birthday_

_It's your birthday_

_It's your birthday_

_It's your birthday_

_Now make a wish_

His hips stutter erratically when he heard the words that came out of love's mouth, the ringing in his ears growing louder as he fucked into him, holding himself still as he came, dick twitching as he spills himself inside the tight heat. The song finished as he did.

He felt the older man tremble under him at the sensation, whimpering and he reached around to wrap a hand around Doyoung’s cock to help him come undone, but the cock was already softening, no traces of come anywhere. It dawned on Jaehyun that his boyfriend came dry. 

**Dry**. 

"Fuck. You came dry hyungie." He looked down at the older man who was staring blankly at him, his eyes hazy and lips red from being bitten. 

"Hyungie? Shit." Jaehyun cupped his cheeks as he peppered kisses on his face. "Hyungie? Are you okay?" 

Doyoung blinked and smiled dopily at him, mumbling gibberish words. "Felt good. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

\---

After cleaning up and trying to hide traces of the lovemaking at the set, Jaehyun set Doyoung down on the couch in their dressing room. Doyoung fell asleep. 

There's still an hour before they resume filming their music video and he wanted Doyoung to rest as much as possible. 

A knock interrupted himbfrom staring at his boyfriend and in came Johnny who was now smirking at him. 

"Don't say a word."

"I guess you like your donut with jam in the middle huh?"

"Johnny!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) i tweet about jaedo a lot
> 
> leave a comment on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy) if you wish to remain anonymous!!


End file.
